This invention relates to a tombstone of the type intended to be anchored upright in or on a foundation.
Tombstones are found in different forms and materials, usually stone or wood. Tombstones made of a wooden material have a limited life but, on the other hand, they are easy to handle thanks to their relatively low weight. Tombstones made of a stone material are heavy and consequently awkward to handle, not the least in connection with their erection but, on the other hand, have a substantially longer life than tombstones of a wooden material. Due to their weight, tombstones of stone materials also require a well prepared and a more stable foundation than wooden tombstones to be able maintain their intended position for a long time. Moreover, tombstones of a wooden material have the advantage in comparison with tombstones of a stone material that it is easier to make the intended inscription in wood than in stone.